


The Devil plays Angry Birds

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought it would be a good idea to give the devil something to keep him busy while he and Sam took care of a hunt. It wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil plays Angry Birds

Lucifer’s brows furrowed a bit in frustration as he stared—or rather scowled, down at the screen of the cell phone in his hand.

Dean—who had insisted that the (fallen) angel stay put in the car, had given it to him and said that he could use it to “keep himself entertained” while he waited for the Winchesters to deal with a nest of vampires.

The devil however, wasn’t exactly sure how sling-shotting some birds at a bunch of little green pigs, and poorly built structures, was supposed to be entertaining.

If anything, he found the game to be  _extremely_  frustrating—to the point that were he not currently in a relationship of sorts with the elder of the two Winchester boys, he might very well go back on his deal about not destroying the world.

He absently wondered if Dean would at least allow him to smite whoever created the damn game.

‘ _Game_ ’ He gave a dry chuckle at the word, games were supposed to be  _fun_. This, was most certainly not fun. Addictive, yes, he’d give it that much. But fun?  _Absolutely not._

The corners of his lips tugged downward, into a frown as a little message appeared on the screen telling him that he had failed the level. _The same level that he had been trying to beat for the last fifteen minutes_.

He narrowed his eyes, and stared sullenly at the one, little green pig that remained unharmed, protected by several blocks of concrete.

A while later, the two hunters finally emerged from the—now empty, warehouse.

“All done?” Lucifer asked causally, pushing himself away from the car to greet them, while keeping his hands suspiciously hidden behind his back.

Dean nodded as he walked around to the back of the impala and opened the trunk, tossing a few things back inside of it, before his gaze warily traveled to the angel’s hands. “What’re you hiding…?”

There was a ghost of a smile on the devil’s lips as he brought his hands into view. “You’re going to need a new phone.” he stated calmly, as he held out the smoldering remains of the hunter’s cellular device.

“Dude, what the hell…” The eldest Winchester stared in disbelief—ignoring the fit of laughter his younger brother broke out into.

“ _You smote my phone_?!”

That was the last time that Dean ever let Lucifer use his phone to play Angry Birds.


End file.
